Artemis Fowl Drabbles and Shorts
by Blue Yeti
Summary: Ere I be postin', arrh, all me Arty Fowl shorts and drabbles. None of which are written in Pirate, thankfully. Butlers, gen, some het of the AngelineTimmy and ArtyJuliet varieties, and JulietHolly femslash.
1. only a butler

Title: only a butler

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Butler removes his blue diamond

Words: 100

* * *

The lasers bite into his flesh. The heat sears his skin.

_Diamond can scratch granite. Diamonds bring freedom through a blind guard._

_With enough heat and pressure and time, dinosaur shit is covetable._

The gnawing pain is an unequal penance. The priest had listened to his confessions and offered rest, not forgiveness. He said there was nothing for God to forgive.

Butler knows better.

_...clack of lobster claws on bright white tiles ... slow creep of blood mixing with water ... the perfect eclipse ... a bullet entering a brilliant brain..._

Light destroys diamonds.

The heat consumes Butler -

- no, _Domovoi_. He's only a butler.


	2. Shore

Title: Shore

Rating: PG

Characters: Timmy, the Major

Summary: The _Fowl Star _sinks

Words: 150

* * *

The cold.

A roaring soundwave, pushed before exploding air. Noise across the water-waves, flattening the sea.

The slow _glug, glug, glug_ of freezing water filling the holds; hot cola flows into the sea.

The Cold...

I feel the cold water in my lungs, freezing inside/outside to outside/inside.

_cold... cold..._

"Sir? _Timmy!_"

"Uh...Angeline?"

No, the Major. He's still here. Behind me, like always. Holding my head above the water.

I smile. Maybe. My face is numb.

"huhuhullo, mahMajor." My teeth chatter. "buhbuh--bit cool ... uhuhout."

"Sir, the shore. We can reach it." He swims. Churning the coldcoldcold water. Pulling me forward. I look where he points. Perhaps it is only a half-mile. Perhaps. ...no.

"suhsome culcultures ... believe ... ihihin... a loalonely suhsuhshore. wuhwhere dea--death wuhwuhaits. Or... muhmaybe it's a desdes--desert."

"Artemis," I am cold... cold water/desert everywhere... "my name is Andrew."

I try to turn my head. "aahaahAndrew... wuhwuhwe ahare... nuhnuhnot... alone."

Cold Shore.


	3. Gold Is

Title: Gold is…

Rating: G

Characters: Artemis II, Artemis I

Summary: Artemis turns 18

Words: 265

* * *

"Investors across Europe have been perplexed by the activity of the stock market and All Ordinaries over the past two days. Extraordinary amounts of gold have flooded the market, apparently coming from private investors across the globe. As a result, after the boom before the magnitude of the initial influx was noted, gold prices have fallen to below $466 US dollars per ounce.

"Closer to home, the Celtic Tiger remains strong compared to the depressed US market still reeling in the after-effects of the August 2nd Earthquake. This is largely accounted for by foreign investment in Irish Research and Development companies, a trend perpetuated by the US market.

"The talk of Dublin CBD is the removal of CEO Artemis Fowl senior by the Fowl Enterprises Board of Directors. In an unprecedented move Fowl's son, Artemis Fowl the Second, has been voted into the position of CEO. The company's longterm plan was released to the public at this time to discourage shareholders from selling their investments; the plan includes an increased budget focused on medical technologies, and reveals significant contracts with military and government powers across the world.

"Artemis Fowl junior, 18 last Friday, had previously held 22 of the listings of Fowl Enterprises for tax purposes. Fowl senior held an further 27. Fowl junior gained majority shareholder-ship over the weekend, likely influencing Fowl Enterprise's sudden change in management and direction.

"Experts have put this development down to Fowl junior's ability to sign contracts and make decisions directly, now that he has reached the international age of majority."

- Dan Neele, Financial Correspondent, 5th September, 2008.


	4. Beauty and the Beasts

**Beauty and the Beasts**

Words: Five linked drabbles.

* * *

Children are cruel. They laugh; tease; stealing lunch from those who are weak. 

There are bold, naughty children, who mess their clothes. There are nice children, wearing blonde pigtails and ribbons, who simper at their aunts.

In the playground some show off their skirts, others steal neat, buckled shoes.

One blonde girl wears a plain braid and denim over-alls. She sits outside the group. She watches; the others don't like her because she won't look away.

The nannies talk, watching the huge man who sits alone.

One day she pulls Tyler from the grass. No one thinks to stop her.

* * *

"Dom?" she asks, as they drive from the park, "what do you call it?" 

"Call what?"

"The feeling that things would be better if you let the Red out."

"What's the Red, Jules?"

"Like when Belle makes the Beast go away, because she loves him. I can't make the Red go away. I don't think it wants to. What happens when I let it out?"

"People get hurt. You don't want people to get hurt, do you, Jules?"

"No. I want to make sure they never hurt again."

"Then just don't let it out."

She nods, pulling it back inside.

* * *

Juliet is fifteen when she first thinks of Mrs. Fowl as Angeline. It is hard to think of her as Mrs Fowl, when Mr Fowl is gone. 

Before, Mrs. Fowl would wave them on their way. Juliet's brother and uncle disappearing for hours in the night, to return caked in another's blood. _(She would have minded less if it were their own_.)

Now, she sees the gentle Angeline

in love…

and

vulnerable, torn by despair

…"My Timmy," she whispers…

How did it happen? The Angel and

(only whispered about on seedy corners)

the Irish Devil.

Juliet wonders if

this is love?

* * *

Unchanged… 

He brings her flowers: roses for romance, orchids for exoticism.

He brings her kisses with perfect lips. Her lipstick lies stolen at the corner of his mouth.

He brings her perfection. He takes innocence, and brings her nights of sweat/sex/sweet.

He brings her attention/adoration/affection, she gives him love.

He brings her to parties, periwinkle blue clinging to her thighs, then leaves her to sexily/gently/hypocritically convince a business associate. It gives her thrill/power/ambition – but it belongs to him.

He stands her up in order to take over the world. Her coffee cools in the July morning as she finally leaves.

….Changed

* * *

I see them, always. 

The flying girl, smug, infiltrates _our_ world. She hovers by the Princess's shoulder – to enact her justice, they say, because the _fey_ want 'peace'.

The Princess needs no justice. The Princess _is_ justice. The Princess is _our_ world against … _their unholy Underground._ She is our protector, and the flying girl – not even her own wings, so why can't they give wings to all of us? – the flying girl is trying to take her from us.

The Princess blesses me one day, a smile.

Still I see them – awake, alone, asleep. They will bring our doom.


	5. Photograph

Title: Photograph

Characters: Juliet, Domovoi

Prompt: #10 – Years (fanfic100), Remembrance (af100)

Words: 158

Summary: Taking down another's memories.

* * *

Two months after Juliet's death, aged twenty-two, Domovoi was drunk. He smashed the mirror in her room, and shards spangled the images which littered her walls. Later, sober, he cleaned himself up, calling someone else to fix it.

He cried a year later.

Two years after Juliet's death Domovoi stands at the doorway. Her life still covers the walls – friends and lovers and parties, captured in never-changing instants. Years mapped on walls. He roughly pulls photographs from walls. He neatly rolls blue-tac into small, crusted balls.

…_her friend Nick…_

…_jumping on a bed…_

…_overexposed, sticking her tongue out…_

…_blurred tiger on a white leg…_

He remembers that one. A temporary tattoo, American cousins affixing it with water. She'd wanted to keep it forever, taking a photo with a disposable camera. Frozen time. Never changing. She kept it to remind herself of change.

He doesn't take down another photo, spreading the others upon the floor.

He doesn't cry, anymore.


End file.
